Mr Peabody & Sherman 2
by strong man
Summary: Just a normal day for Peabody until he meets the love of his life Contains Adult contact ONLY
1. Peabody Finds A Mate

**_This is my first and only fic of the movie, Mr. Peabody & _**Sherman and the people were totally right when they said that this film that a llt similar to the gsy commuity like when Judge said that "if a boy can adopt a dog then zi see no reason why a dog can't adopt a boy" or when Peabody fights for his rights and when he gave that marvelous speech plus everyone said that their dogs too meaning that they support him and his ways**__**

**__**I simplify added an OC character from the Canadian show, Paw Patrol cause I find it absolutely nesscurry**__**

**_Pairing:_** Mr. Peabody/Chase** _(Slash)_**

**_Rated:_** T

It's been 2 years and Sherman was at Susan B. Anthony School with his ex ememy and now girlfriend, Penny Peterson while Peabody was sitting in his chair reading todays paper that he fetched and he had no intention of chasing the mailman cause it was just a waste of time to him

"Mmmmm..interesting, it says here that Mrs. Grunion and that muscular gladiator married" He said being happy on the inside now that she stressed him out enough

He sighed and got out of his chair and tossed the paper on the table at the exact stop then decided to to for a little stroll so he went out the door, down the steps then down the sidewalk cause it was fascinating exercising experience

Everyone greeted him as he passed by and he greeted them back even Paul and Patty who were taking a walk as well

"Pea-buddy...what's going on" Paul said walking across the street along with his wife hand in hand

"Oh..nothing much, just enjoying the environment as it is" He said putting both his hands behind his back

"Well..would you like us to join you in you stroll? Patty said

"Thank you but that won't be nesscurry" He politely said

"Suit yourself" Paul said before he and his wife took off

Peabody sighed as he walking on until his ears perked up hearing the song "Sophomore by Ciara

"What a very interesting song..so much maturity and music to my ears drums" He said before following the music to where it was coming from

The glorious song made Peabody come across a gay dance club called "Dog pound"

"This is oddly peculiar that this song had somehow hypnotized me" He said to himself and headed in the door

"This place a absolutely stunning" He said not knowing that he had hit a button that sprayed hot pink perfume all over him leaving him to smell like a princess

"I say..this is quite strange but I'll get use to it in do time' He said smelling himself before heading over to where the wonderful song was at it's loudest, it included neon lights, a flashing dance floor, a DJ and...panties

He whistled at all the dogs dance, some were doing the Tango and some..the Waltz

Peabody decided to have a drink cause his Respiratory system was low so he sat down in one of the chair, took the picture and poured his some fresh water but looked around to make sure no one was watching him before repeatedly dipping his toung in whotch was regaining his strength

As he was doing his business, his eyes slowly looked up at one dog who was doing a sexy girl walk and couldn't help but stare

"Hello..my name is Chase and I haven't seen around here..you new? The German Shepherd said as he took a seat next to the beagle while his hand was resting on the table

Peabody put his toung back in his mouth and clearing his throat before speaking

"Yes but I was just passing by to admire this place..it must be 8 meters wide and 7 feet tall, nice" He said chuckling

"Aww come on..won't you stay for a while..you like dancing? He asked cupping Peabody's hands

"His eyes are like two light colors of mud and his smile is so carefree but most of all, the touch of his hand paws were so warm" He thought while looking lovesick but Sherman will be home soon and he promised him a trip to Paris

"Well...I guess one dance wouldn't kill me" He said after srugging his shoulders

* * *

><p>Sherman and Penny were walking home from school hand in hand and talking alone the way to their home<p>

"I wonder how Mr. Peabody is doing" He said as the walked down the steps

"I'm sure he'll be just fine, so...where are you going today? She asked

"Mr. Peabody and I are going to Paris France" He said looking at her

"Well..have fun on your trip" She said before kissing his cheek and seeing her parents

"I gotta go..bye-bye Sherman" She said getting in the car and gone to their home

"See ya later, Penny" He said waving before waiting for his dad to come get him

* * *

><p>Their was now a circle of dogs and Peabody and dancing with Chase, Peabody wrapped his legs onto Chase's waist causing the Shepherd to bounce with the bear of the notes,<p>

So soft my skin  
>So soft my booty<br>So soft my bed  
>So soft, I got em sayin'<br>Give me more  
>I got em sayin'<br>Give me more  
>I got em sayin'<br>Give me more  
>I got em sayin'<br>Give me more  
>I got em sayin'<p>

The crowd filled the whole club with screams and shouts making Peabody giggle

"Their cheering us on" He said looking into his eyes

"Yeah..let's give them what they deserve" He whispered in his ear

"He said but it was too late to say as he made Peabody go upside-down flat on his lips then after, he came into a romantic dip with their noses touching each other

Mr. Peabody was let down back on the floor but looked at his watch and gasped

"I gotta pick up Sherman from school" He said in panic before turning and started to walk until Chase took his hand cause Peabody to turn to him

"Take me with you" He said and Peabody had to know this sentence, they were all homeless so he smiled in agreement

Chase was so happy that he landed a perfect kiss on his lips then pulled away

"Well..are you coming" The beagle said while already as the door

Chase nodded but there was no time to say goodbye to his family as his boyfriend was in a hurry so he just went with him

Peabody got on his electric scooter and Chase got in back of him and tightened his paws around his waist before they drove off

**_If you think that Chase is from the show then your wrong cause but he's an anthropomorphic dog from Family Guy: Road to the Multiverse in the dog universe, he's the dog sitting on a bench reading a newspaper_**

**_A lot of fans think that Peabody is gay and I can see why too, review if you think so_**


	2. Peabody's Love Interest

_**This is the second chapter of Mr Peabody & Sherman 2, now you know that the Chase is in NO relation to the pup from the show Paw Patrol but from Family guy: Back to the Multiverse **_

_**P****airings:**_ Peabody/Chase, Sherman/Penny** (Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **M

As the three were driving home on the molder scooter, Peabody asked his son how his day was

"Well...we had gone on a field trip to the grand canyon today

"Oh interesting" Peabody said looked at him in the corner of his eye while his ears were flopping in the wind

"Uh" Chase tapped his back letting his boyfriend know to introduce him

"Sherman, this is Chase Corneille" He said then did the same for his son

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Chase said in a sweet tone

So...where did you meet my dad? He said eager to know like most children do but that was personal adult life

That's for when your old enough" He said responsibly then Sherman just remained silent for the rest of the way home

* * *

><p>At the house, after the three went into the house and Sherman had gone straight to his room but Peabody didn't bother to check on him as Penny became his girlfriend so instead...he just plopped down on the couch and just read his book on "family"<p>

"When homosexuals or heterosexual fall in love, they go on a couple or dates then the male is the one who gets down on one knee and proposes" He licks his finger to flip to the next page; in order to obtain a baby, you must first obtain either these three steps of the following: adoption, surrogation or pregnancy

Peabody continued on reading knowing that he had succeeded in raising Sherman as his own and without a companion...that's a hard job though his life would had been much easier"

Just then, his ears perked up and looked in the direction of the radio that was put on Madonna's song "Crazy For You" by Chase then he went in front of Peabody and preformed for him as giving his a private dance, he dinned the lights to make it all the more romantic

Like any strippers, they stared off walking to the guy and sexually touch him under the chin, Peabody kept his eyes glued to his book but the German Shepherd lowered the book down lightly revealing his eyes then turned around

Chase looked at the Beagle's deep green eyes then kissed him passionately, after that much, he took his hand in hope to dance

"Oh...I don't dance but I appreciate the offer though" He said noticing and gentle pulled off then he sat down beside him as he continued on with his book

The Beagle felt something brush up across his Femur also known as his legs and looked, it was Chase trying to seduce him

"Okay..fine but one dance only" He said in a serious tone and sighed while putting a bookmark in his book to the chapter he paused on and placed it on the couch before getting up

Chase was very quick to pull his boyfriend close to him causing him to gulp as the sense of tough, he had to admit through...he was awarded best dancer of all the routes such as Waltz, Tango, Castanets and Jersey Turnpike

Chase took the lead as always, he wasn't nervous at all but Peabody had butterflies in his stomach so the German Shepherd cuddled under his chin leaving Peabody's tail to wag

The heat in both bodies were really heating up and it was getting more and more intense as the song got to the chorus lines then Chase had spun him out then back into his arms only to see Peabody's legs wrapped around his waist including his hands on his neck

"Now, your getting into the music" The German Shepherd rubbing his cheek down looking impressed

"Yeah...I suppose I am capable of this" He said looking at his legs then closed his eyes letting thee other male kiss all around his neck all over which he moaned slowly

Little did he know that Peabody was a dog of knowledge and Politics but he can manage somehow though so he didn't even bother asking for intercourse (sex) until he heard the question that scared him

"I'm willing to try intercourse in you are" He said opened his eyes back up, feeling a bit nervous cause he had never fallen in love before...only with history but it was just a thing and Sherman with all the adventures they been on together

"Okay but if I hurt you then just yell "Mona" He said giving him the warning sign before pushing forward causing Peabody to lose his grip and fell down then looked at Chase chuckling before the male slowly took off his panties revealing his two-toned butt (one was a lighter brown)

Peabody looked at his body and blushed bright red as this was the first time in his life he'd ever had a love interest so this was new to him but he's gonna try and make this work

Chase lifted him up into the air but not like at the club, instead making like fly like a bald eagle then slowly back down into his previous position

Silencefilled the room but the music was still going, Chase leaned onto Peabody and kissed his neck more, nose and mouth

The Beagle had let him do all this but was unexpected was when the male placed his toung inside his maw making his moan which caused him to put both hands on his butt

"Strange...I feel completely whole...but this is my first relationship yet Sherman found his first relationship then he didn't feel like a nobody anymore"Peabody though while pulled the German Shepherd close to his body...almost like a tight hug

"Peabody...I know he had just met today but I feel like I can say it...I love you" He said while humping him but felt anxious about this

'I have the deep regard for you as well Chase" He said sharing the answer that he said to his son and him right back

The German Shepherd laughed before the two continued their intercourse with the sweaty fur they not obtained during the dirty sex then after, the two got up

"We should take a shower" He said looking a the Beagle who happily agreed

"Indeed..we should, I promised Sherman that we could go to Paris France today" He said seeing himself as a proper dad" Would you like to accompany us? He looked at him

Instead of a compliment, he just kissed him right on the lips"Come on..lets hit that shower" He said in a sexy tone and he took Peabody's hand then they walked on to the bathroom to get cleaned

_**I know this needs more detail but I see no more places to put any..anyway, it is still unconfirmed that Chase will be living with them as he is homeless**_

_**Sherman/Penny will be in the next chapter and sorry about this one, I was just lazy of doing sexy scenes but I'll be recharged next time..I promise you**_


End file.
